mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Celestials
The Celestials are a mysterious species from the outer reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Celestials seem to have one main purpose: to preserve the universe, by whatever means. History All Celestials follow one Law, to them it is the highest priority. Their law dictates that the Celestials maintain life. Failure is worthy of the ultimate punishment: death. The Law: “This is the words of the first Celestial, gone are the days of our master, our subjection. We are now free, but freedom alone is chaos and destruction. We must preserve what we can reach. We must maintain life. To all who disobey the law, they shall not be permitted to Pass the Mantle, instead they shall know death and shall be put to rest before the punishment. This is the Celestial Purpose, maintain the species of those we can reach, keep them from total destruction.” This law created a controversy with the Celestial community and divided the Celestials into two parties, the Celestial Negative, and the Celestial Positive. The parties hold debates in Council Halls, where a elected council acts as the judges of the debate. Government The leader of the Celestials is elected by the council and has the overall power to punish those who the council judge as disobedient of the law. The leader is known as the "High Force" and has the powers to punish criminals of the Law or the lesser codes and is the Head Diplomat and in control of Foreign Relations. The High Force has the power to veto laws made by the council if he believes it goes against the Law. The council can judge Celestials who were arrested under the basis that they were unlawful in their actions. The council then has the right to judge the Celestial as guilty or not guilty of committing unlawful acts. They however cannot pass punishments onto the Celestial. If they are guilty of breaking a lesser code, then they are to spend a decided time in the Celestial prisons, and then be released. The Council also has the power to judge debates and declare the victor of the debate. These debates decide specifics of interpretation of the codes or Law. Once a victor is decided then the exact interpretation is written into the law as the example. The council can only pass laws if the High Force gives his approval, unless they get ⅞s majority votes for their law or code. Any interpretation of the Law must have ⅞s votes in order to be written as an example. The High Force can also draft a volunteer army if they are in war. Biology The Celestials live on a earth-like planet called "Celerion". It is known for its stagnate weather and dry atmosphere. Celerion rarely receives much rain and barely has much wind. Clouds often pile around small seas or large lakes, while a large portion of their civilization is built in towering cities, with highly advanced technology. They also have towers with Slip Rings, ring-like structures that generate wormholes and allow for quick space travel. The bodies of the Celestials have no set gender or shape. They simply reproduce by a process similar to mitosis. The beings themselves have no set shape, they tend to mimic the shape of other species, when they are born, based on data transferred from their parent. Portions of their parent’s knowledge is transferred into their memories, however they are not transferred, those develop naturally. The reproduction process is known by the Celestials as ‘Passing the Mantle’. It generally produces two or three new Celestials. The primordial energies that are inside a celestial are like a parallel of plasma and electricity, acting similarly to how an electron and a another electron works in repulsion. The primordial energies are also classified as the Omoiosic Energy Force. The energies are considered parallels to electrical energy and electromagnetic forces, though operating in a inbetween state. The OEFs are repulsive to anything similar to itself, though it won’t repel itself, due to Weak Nuclear Force’s functions on its states. In turn electricity and high power electromagnetic force can temporarily cause fluctuations in the OEF structure and state, causing it to break apart, and scatter, slowly rebuilding itself, overtime. Celestials are known to manifest powers different from the OEF, such an example is Firemaster, who is known to control and create fire with her powers. In some cases there have been Celestials who developed electrical powers, though they found it extremely dangerous to use their own internal OEF which could be affected by the electrical powers. Others are known to have picked magnetism, which by itself does not affect the OEF. It is practically standard for Celestials to have the ability to fly. The most common method is thrust points, where the Celestial can create six thrust points on their body and fly using the thrust points. For example, Gridmaster has six thrust points, two on his shoulder blades, one on each palm of the hand, and two on the soles of the feet. Others have developed their own way of flying, like Firemaster, who flies by propelling fire in the opposite direction, like a rocket. In a close range to the Celestial around three feet or a yard, the Celestial generally develops another power, that generally relates to their main power. For example. Gridmaster can redirect energies within a yard from him, though it can be overpowered. The Celestials can also graft metal into their born body and strengthen it. They also catalog elements differently. They list them by the atomic number then by their density scale. Since their planet is nearly identical to Earth’s mass, they use that as a scale. For example 26D50 is iron that originates from a planet with 50Gs or 50 times greater gravity compared to Earth or Celerion’s mass. Iron found on Jupiter at the surface would be called 26D2.4. Regular density iron found on earth would be called 26D1, anything less would use decimal. Alloys are marked with an A in front and have both of the atomic numbers of the original elements. Example Carbon Steel is A26:6D50, which would be Carbon Steel with a density of fifty. Social Structure The Celestial species have many different jobs within their society. The Masters are Celestial deemed worthy to travel the stars and carry out the Law. Such masters include Gridmaster and Firemaster. The designators and maintainers of the Slip Rings are known as the Ringmasters, and some do share work as Masters. Such a case is that of Firemaster, a Ringmaster and a Master. The rest are designated as Workers. The workers maintain regular society and produce the things needed, such as consumables or buildings and protection of the environment, even maintaining buildings. Most of the Worker class is born with powers, though a portion of those powers are better suited for the Worker class. The last is the High Class, such as the elected members of the Council or the High Force, they are in charge of organizing the society of Celerion. Technology The society of Celerion lives in five major sectors: Ashive, Watave, Fuenone, Enero, and Liru. Each sector has five layers divided by function. The lowest layer is where the inner mechanics are layed out, above that is consumables production, third is what could be considered as housing, the next is systems, above that is the Council Halls and other facilities like it, the last layer is the surface. It holds many towers and variable entrances that lead to each layer. Many of the towers lead to Slip Rings. The Slip Rings are ring-like satellites that orbit Celerion. They are powered by OEF towers on the planet surface. The skyscrapers sends a signal that powers the Slip Ring. The Slip Rings themselves can create two-way wormholes that allow for a range of the entire Milky Way Galaxy. This lets them reach Earth, despite being light-years away, allowing for FTL travel. The Slip Rings aren’t the only impressive feats of technology that the Celestials posses. They have quite convincing holographic technology and even created total ion powered vehicles. Lately, they are exploring the theories of tachyons and how they can utilize them during long FTL trips to relay information. They have advanced with several energy-based technologies and are capable of creating extremely dangerous weapons of mass destruction. Their newest project is a planetary laser that is aimed via slip ring technology. Besides their death ray, the Celestials are testing for tachyons as a possibility for communication. This new form of communication they are called Time Transcendent Messaging, or "TTM" for short. Notable Celestials There have been many prominent Celestials in the Mctoran-Verse. Among the are: *Gridmaster *Firemaster *Lillaa Teenuka *Ruremaa *Starmaster *Shockmaster *Novae (Starmaster + Shockmaster fusion) *Toxin/Gasmaster -So far, the only humans seeming to be associated with Celerion and Celestial technology are Adam Stone and Kaleo Keen. Alternate Universes Additionally, there are alternate versions of The Cestials that exist within different realities in The Multiverse. *Translatials: Versions of Celestials with an Ignotium energy base, and a deteriorated sanity. *Corrivalial: Versions of Celestials woth a Xalnergy base, and are very destructive. Category:Lore Species